


Rummage

by Jibbly



Series: hydra steve & bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, hydra bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a blonde man kneeling before him, he doesn't recognize his face, but-</p><p>He takes in a deep breath.</p><p>That scent makes him keen and tilt his head to the side, displaying his neck in beautiful submission.</p><p>The fingers in his hair tighten and he lets out a shuddering breath. </p><p>"That's enough, Captain. Get him up." </p>
            </blockquote>





	Rummage

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly buckys pov

They haul him out of the cryo chamber and he falls to his knees. The muscles not yet animated and he is shivering all over, he wants to wrap his arms around himself, but keeps them planted firmly on the floor. 

  
There are several pairs of boots in front of him, but he doesn' t look up until there's a knee in his line of sight and the warm feeling of fingers treading through his hair. There's a blonde man kneeling before him, he doesn't recognize his face, but-

  
He takes in a deep breath.

  
That scent makes him keen and tilt his head to the side, displaying his neck in beautiful submission.

  
The fingers in his hair tighten and he lets out a shuddering breath. 

  
"That's enough, Captain. Get him up." A voice says from behind the person in front of him. Behind the alpha in front of him. The blonde nods and he feels the hand from his hair lower to grasp his chin, his own clear grey locked with a deep royal blue. "Stand up." The alpha in front of him commands and he wants to whimper at the voice. Hearing it makes him feel like the chill lingering in his limbs melts away and he gets up on shaking legs. The alpha, the one that was called captain, stands beside him and places his hand at the base of his nape, holding it firmly. 

The other man, the smell is clearer now, is also an alpha, but is older. He steps up to the both of them, a brunette alpha trailing behind him.

"Good morning, Soldier. The world needs your skills again."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 They had briefed him and then left him in the care of the Captain.

  
They told him his name was The Winter Soldier.

  
He is still shivering, even though he has been out of cryo for thirty minutes, so the captain takes him to the showers to get him ready for the mission.

  
When they enter the showers, everyone that had been in them clears out with a loud growl from the alpha. Then he is pushed into a stall, and the alpha turns the dial to a temperature that's almost scalding. The drops of water hitting his frozen body fell like being burned, and he lets out a soft sound in the back of his throat. 

  
He feels skin slide against his back and turns his head. 

  
The captain had taken his own clothes off and was under the spray with him. There's something in the corner of his eye and he looks down to the alpha's shoulder to see what it is. 

  
There's a bond mark against his skin, scarred and deep set. 

  
The Captain sees where his eyes went and smiles at him, lifting his hand and bringing it against the soldier's own neck. He jumps a little at the feeling of a calloused thumb stroking raised skin. He is about to raise his flesh hand to touch it, when he hesitates and looks at the blonde, asking for permission.

 The Captain nods and he lets him trace over the scarring of his neck, over a bond bite.

  
He feels the captain tangle his fingers in his wet hair, like the way he had when he had come out of cryo, and pull him in. Their lips meet and it's all teeth. It still makes a whine build in his throat and a throbbing in-between his legs. 

  
The blonde lowers his hands to wrap under the soldier's legs and hauls them up around his waist, and then pushes them against the wall. The hot spray of the shower is still hitting them and the tile against his back is cold, making a hard shudder run through his body. 

  
The captain's hands are digging into the muscle of his thighs and he whimpers when they start to grind against each other. 

  
The blonde has moved his mouth to bite at his jawline. " Do you remember my name, Winter?"

The blonde gives a hard thrust, the shape of his dick rubbing against the hallow of his hip and he swallows when he feels the outline of a knot.

  
"What's my name, Bucky?"

He's momentarily confused at the name, but he forges it when a finger brushes against his opening. His mouth drops open when the digit glides in, and he realizes that he had been slick. The juices easing the way as the alpha started to thrust his fingers inside of him.

  
"Ah, Captain. I don't"

His head falls against the wall when another finger is added and teeth sink into the bond mark on his neck. 

  
His dick in trapped between them, and the friction against it isn't nearly enough. 

  
"Who am I, Buck?" There's a hand against his throat, and he looks back at the Captain, their eyes locked. 

  
There's too much going through his mind at that moment, and he lets out a whine when the blonde removes his fingers from inside him. "Who the hell's, Bucky?" He gasps out, gripping the alpha tighter with his thighs. 

  
There's a flicker of emotion that passes by the blonde's eyes, but it quickly vanishes and he gently strokes against the soldier's neck, the omega's pulse fluttering underneath his thumb. 

  
" You always forget so much." The alpha smiles, but it's fake and he kisses him again as he moves his hands from the omega's legs to either side of his ass, pulling the cheeks apart. 

  
His breath is getting stuck in his throat as the Captain positions himself at the Soldier's entrance. "I need- "The blonde kisses him again and nudged the head of his cock against his rim, making his whole body shiver and a fresh wave of slick rush out of him. 

  
The Captain rubs against his crack, coating himself in the omega's natural juices as the soldier starts to let out gasping breaths, chest aching. 

  
The blonde pushes his forehead against his, and they are breathing each other's air. "Do you know who I am, Baby?"

  
The head is pressing against his rim and he whines as the head pushes through.

" You... You're my alpha." The blonde's eyes have that somber look in them again. " I belong to you." He lets out another whine, when the blonde's dick slides all the way in him, filling him.

"I'm yours."

  
The captain places a kiss against his temple and starts to thrust. "That's right, Buck. You're mine."

  
He presses him harder against the wall, hitting his prostate and making him see stars as the knot grows inside him.

"And I'm yours."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. Codename The Winter Soldier." Bucky's head is tucked against his neck, chest rising and falling quickly as the knot locking them together pumps out another wave of cum. 

"My name is Steve Rogers. Codename Captain America." Steve is staring straight out at the tile wall. 

\--------------------------------------------

They are getting changed, the Captain into a black and red outfit, that he can't help but think looks wrong on the blond. And he is fitted into his all black tactical gear. 

  
After Steve's knot had deflated, they stood and Steve cleaned them up. Bucky's hands against the wall and his legs shaking as the blonde inserted his fingers into him again. This time to scoop out as much cum as he could from the omega's raw opening.

  
The brunette alpha from before is with them now, and he is about to place what looks like a mask on him, when Steve grabs him and shoves him away from where Bucky is.

  
"Don't touch him, Rumlow."

  
It is said in a gravelly voice that makes his lower stomach ache, and he takes a step closer to the blonde. Needing to be closer to him. Closer to his alpha. 

  
Rumlow swears as his elbow hits against the side of the metal supplies table, but quickly regains his footing and squares up against the Captain. 

  
"You want a fight, Rogers?" Rumlow spits out and is in within reaching distance from the blonde. 

  
There's a dangerous smirk on the Steve's face. "Wouldn't really be much of a fight, to be honest, Rumlow." Rogers' scent is exuding self-confidence and Rumlow bares his teeth, ready to charge at the other before the same older blonde alpha from before walks in with another alpha. 

  
Steve had told him that the other blonde was in charge of all of them, his name was Alexander Peirce and the one next to him was Agent Rollins. 

  
" Rumlow! Rogers! Stand down." Peirce shouts and everyone in the room stands still. 

  
" One of these days, I'm going to have to put one of you down."Peirce said as he took a seat in front of them, Jack going to stand besides Brock. The older alpha picks up a remote, and the wall in front of them is lighted up with pictures and information. 

  
Steve places his hand against Bucky's nape and pulls him closer to himself. Both of them looking up at the screens. 

  
Peirce shifts some of the images, and a soundless video of a tall black man is enlarged to them. 

  
"This is Nicolas Fury. He is the director of SHIELD and as of now your target." He hands over a tablet over to Steve and nods. "Captain, you and Winter are to bring him down. Am I clear?" Steve's hand that is still around his nape tightens, but he nods and tucks the tablet to his side.

  
Another video is shown on the screen, this time of a redheaded woman.   
"Rumlow, Rollins. Your target Is Natasha Romanov. Codename Black Widow."  
Brock is grinning, but it falls as he hears Steve huffs out a laugh. "Something funny, Rogers?" He is trying to push out his alpha scent, but it' s nowhere near Steve's. 

  
"Yes, Captain. Is something funny?"

Steve's smirk falls off his face at the tone Peirce uses, and the older blonde stands before them. 

  
"You know, it's been a long time since you were put in cryo, Captain."Steve tenses besides him.

  
"You"ve had quite a number of outbursts and behavioral problems. Maybe a wiping is in order." Pierce turns to Bucky. "Maybe when your mission is completed, you will be wiped and put into cryo. Agent Rumlow will be put in charge of Winter." Steve's scent spikes protectively, and he almost takes a step forward. 

  
" I'm sorry, Sir. I was out of line." He is looking at the floor and is ignoring the smug look that Brock has on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos to help feed my family  
> What a crap fic


End file.
